


Приятный брюнет в кашемировом пальто

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [69]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Криденс Бэрбоун и Персиваль Грейвз живут в одном районе, ходят одними улицами, общаются с одними и теми же людьми. Кажется, будто их сводит сама судьба.





	Приятный брюнет в кашемировом пальто

— Конец света! Близится конец света!

Стоило войне закончиться, а людям — вернуться домой и немного оправиться, и повылезали. До того собирали деньги якобы на нужды армии. Люди голодали, но тащили последнее — для солдат и офицеров, которых с нетерпением ждали обратно, для дружественной Британии. Для Франции, чей подарок стоял в заливе немым напоминанием. Кое-что потом и впрямь оборачивалось мукой, тушёнкой и шоколадом, отправлялось за океан. Кое-что: тогда ещё стеснялись. Теперь — нет.

— В помощь голодающим детям Африки!

В Африке дети, конечно, голодают. Сильнее голодают, чем здесь, видимо. Или как минимум — не снуют под ногами, выпрашивая пару центов и норовя стащить кошелёк. Всегда проще подать абстрактным детям в Африке, чем заняться беспризорниками на улицах. Персиваль на торопился заводить своих, хотя, конечно, его, даже если он помрёт на службе, без пригляда не останутся.

— Ведьмы среди нас!

А вот и Мэри Лу Бэрбоун. Как всегда по пятницам — у очередного банка. Торги окончены, люди спешат вложиться в подскочившие бумаги или забрать немного денег перед выходными. Самое место и время, чтобы напомнить всем о страшной угрозе, о грехе и о небогатой, но респектабельной даме, ведущей борьбу практически в одиночку, не считая приёмной дочери.

Официально маги сторонятся немагов вообще и семейства Бэрбоунов в частности — всё же закон не просто так из пальца высосан. Неофициально — белокурая барышня по левую руку от Мэри Лу одета в старую юбку Бэрил: та располнела после родов и отдала всю немагическую часть гардероба на благотворительность. А ближайшая благотворительная шарашка по случайному стечению обстоятельств принадлежит Бэрбоунам. Вот и донашивают беспризорники, лоботрясы и снулые барышни, не торопящиеся замуж, за ведьмами да колдунами. Неофициально.

— Мистер, возьмите листовку.

Ещё одна будущая укротительница ведьм. Надо будет выговорить своим за то, что вовремя не доложили, что у Бэрбоунов пополнение. И новый художник, судя по завитушкам на листовке.

— Как тебя звать, маленькая?

— Мисс Бэр… Мама запрещает разговаривать с незнакомцами, мистер.

Очаровательное создание.

— Если я представлюсь, я уже не буду незнакомцем?

— Если не отстанете, я брату пожалуюсь, и он вам накостыляет!

Ого!

— Что ж, благодарю за листовку, юная незнакомка. Всегда важно знать, где кроется опасность.

Брат…

 

— Криденс! А я двадцать три листовки сегодня раздала! — хвастается Модести прямо от двери и несётся к нему, чтобы обнять ледяными ручками.

— Молодец, — треплет крысиные хвостики отрастающих косичек Криденс и воровато суёт ей леденец, стащенный по дороге домой.

— А тебя взяли на работу?

Криденс неопределённо пожимает плечами. Для грузчика он всё ещё слабоват, для счетовода — недостаточно респектабелен, что бы это слово ни значило. Для разносчика — уже недостаточно быстр. Проклятые ублюдки предлагали «должность попроще» и ржали над ним, как кони: сначала, первые два раза, когда Криденс не понял; потом — когда он краснел и убегал.

— А я говорила тебе не соваться в порт, — строго отчитывает ма. — Из-за тебя пришлось брать с собой Майкса, а он вечно половину публики распугивает.

Зато Майкса уж точно взяли бы грузчиком, думает Криденс. И не предлагали бы… всякое.

— Пристрою тебя прибираться. Лицо у тебя бесхитростное, серьёзное. Какому-нибудь господину в ателье или в лавке обязательно нужен помощник. Только не в посудную, смахнёшь что своими граблями, и бесплатно работать будешь.

— Спасибо, ма.

— А я видела сегодня богатого господина. Он ещё спросил, как меня зовут.

Ма немедленно вытягивается — как охотничья собака, почуявшая дичь.

— С собой не звал? Что хотел?

— Просто спросил, как зовут, — растерялась Модести. — Листовку взял.

— Увидишь ещё раз — покажи мне его. Только педофилов нам не хватало.

Криденс сглатывает комок в горле.

— А кто такие… — начинает Модести, но её обрывают сразу два голоса.

— Плохие люди, — отмахивается ма, не желая объяснять.

— И мне покажешь, — как можно суровей говорит Криденс. — Я его отмудо… Накостыляю ему! — поправляется он под резким взглядом ма.

 

В корзинке Частити Бэрбоун овощи, кровяная колбаса, не самый свежий окорок. В бумажном пакете у Персиваля недельный запас продуктов и пучок шалота, выглядывающий наружу острыми пиками. Обоим нужна рыба, и очень хорошо, что та — не последняя на подтекающем леднике. Персиваль предпочёл бы живую, но живую здесь можно добыть разве что мелочь, пойманную с пирса.

— Мисс Бэрбоун.

Взгляд такой, будто… Так не смотрят на хорошо одетого господина, пропускающего вперёд симпатичную барышню. Возможно, в её глазах он — магнат или прекрасный принц. Надо было переодеться.

— Мы знакомы?

— Ох, простите, я просто часто гуляю там, где проходят ваши собрания, вот и… запомнил. Простите мою наглость.

— Ну что вы, мистер…

Выжидающая пауза. Что известно Бэрбоунам? Как много информации хранится у Мэри Лу? Лучше не…

— Для вас — просто Перси.

— Тогда я — просто Частити.

Улыбка такая, будто «просто Частити» уже примерила свадебное платье. И ей не подошло. Что ж, Мэри Лу вырастила достойную… последовательницу.

И без того нелёгкая корзинка Частити тяжелеет на одну крупную макрель. И почему именно сегодня в Персивале проснулась галантность?!

 

Частити так улыбается, будто не на рынок ходила, а в синематограф. И взгляд мечтательный-мечтательный. И мясо уже рубленое взяла, заветренное. Наверняка вчерашнее. Криденса за такое высекли бы, а Частити лепечет, что цену скинули, и всё обходится.

Из корзинки появляются солнечные шары апельсинов. Значит, и вправду скинули.

— Ну, кто он? — шепчет Модести, и Криденс запоздало понимает, что причина улыбки на лице сестры — не синематограф и не низкая стоимость мяса.

— Он сказал, что его зовут Перси, — ещё тише отвечает Частити. Если услышит ма, устроит разнос за то, что говорила с незнакомцем. И за это уж точно выпорет. — Такой видный господин. Руки ухоженные, пальто кашемировое, на воротнике брошки в форме скорпиончиков…

— Ой! — восклицает Модести, и они все вздрагивают.

— Дети, что там у вас?

— Всё хорошо, ма, — отзывается Криденс, — я немного перетянул прядку.

— Не вырви ей все волосы! — резко замечает ма и бормочет себе под нос: — Вот же криворукий достался, ни на работу нормально пристроить, ни в доме не помогает…

— Это тот господин, который тогда спрашивал, как меня зовут. — Модести так ёрзает, что теперь Криденс боится и впрямь вырвать прядку. — Я запомнила скорпиончиков!

Может, этот господин преследует их семью? Или он — злой колдун. Настоящий злой колдун, из тех, о которых говорит ма. Не ведьма, а могучий волшебник.

— Наверное, живёт неподалёку, а рынок здесь один приличный. Он сказал, что часто видит наши митинги, — тараторит Частити. — Если подумать, мне даже удивительно, что со мной ещё бродячие псы не здороваются.

Модести хихикает, развеивая остатки нависших над Криденсом опасений.

 

— Она их бьёт. Всех их, даже маленькую!

Голос у Тины пронзительный, звонкий — аж виски ломит.

— И особенно — Криденса. Он боится её, как чумы, мистер Грейвз!

— Тина… Во имя всего святого, помолчи.

Заткнулась. Хорошо-то как. Тишина почти осязаема.

Но с семейством Бэрбоунов и впрямь что-то нужно делать. Уже второй аврор срывается; и вряд ли Тина усвоит, что плохо совать нос в чужие дела, только из-за того, что её на год припишут в архив.

Вот, краткая сводка по Криденсу Бэрбоуну: мальчик, брюнет, резкие черты лица, широкий рот, крупные конечности. Возможно наличие магической силы. Ни слова о происхождении. Одно время поговаривали, что вечная мисс Бэрбоун мальчишку нагуляла, а не подобрала. Персивалю это видится сомнительным: Мэри Лу скорее отравилась бы немажеским выкидышным зельем, чем родила.

— И он маг. Я просто чувствую это. Он не колдует, но он тянется к магии всем свои существом.

— Тина…

— Сэр, просто пообещайте к нему присмотреться.

— Хорошо. А теперь уйди. И так голова болит.

— Ой, а знаете, у Куини есть…

— Тина!..

Маги, не маги, бьёт, не бьёт. Какая разница? Но если у мальчишки… хм… уже юноши… Если в нём спит магия, и если Мэри Лу об этом знает… Надо будет разобраться.

— Сэр, срочные новости по Гриндельвальду! Из Европы, сэр!

Эта мигрень его когда-нибудь убьёт…

— Заходи. И дверь закрой покрепче.

— Голова болит? Я заклятье хорошее знаю, если позволите…

Темнота.

 

Тяжесть оставшихся листовок давит так, будто он камни тащит. Не потому, что они действительно тяжёлые — просто завтра их придётся раздавать на улицах, а значит, он не дочитает книгу. И не сможет искать работу. И…

— Ты же Криденс?

— Сэр? — Криденс застывает на месте под внимательным взглядом.

Всё, как описывала Частити. Чёрное кашемировое пальто, ухоженные руки, скорпиончики держат шейный платок…

— А вы…

— Мистер Грейвз.

Криденс сглатывает. Он не ошибся — «просто Перси», _мистер Грейвз_ , действительно колдун. И судя по тому, что никто не обращает на них внимания и Криденс не слышит ни одного звука, кроме его голоса, довольно могущественный.

— Пойдём-ка отсюда куда-нибудь, где мы сможем поговорить без посторонних глаз, — ласково говорит мистер Грейвз, и Криденс послушно следует за ним, хотя прекрасно знает, чем может грозить позволить увлечь себя с улицы незнакомому мужчине. — Моя… сотрудница сказала, что видит в тебе магию, и должен заметить: она не ошиблась.

Как же её звали? Пинья? Сивилла? Тина. Да, её звали Тина. Ту ведьму. Удивительно, что ма забыла. Все забыли. Все забыли, а Криденс помнит. Может, он действительно тоже колдун?

— Я заберу тебя в волшебный мир, Криденс, — говорит мистер Грейвз, и сердце Криденса чуть не выпрыгивает из груди. А потом мистер Грейвз добавляет нечто, от чего Криденс немедленно уверяется в существовании добрых волшебников: — Но сначала мы должны найти и спасти ребёнка.


End file.
